The Battle Hits Home
by Snowy Egypt
Summary: He NEVER expected to find out about it, nor did he expect to take part. But with Zatch and Kiyo's help, he may be able...to survive the battle. YGO & Zatch Bell Xover
1. When Lightning Strikes

Hi everyone! This is Snowy Egypt.(DUH!) I was typing this story, and then I thought "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I MUST PUT THIS STORY ON THE NET!" So, consider this a temporary break from 'House Of Horrors'. I need to get chapter 5 in order, so until then enjoy this YGO/ZB Xover!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh or Zatch Bell. I do own Bailey, Taylor, their spells, and all other spells in this story.

-------------------------

When Lightning Strikes

_**Yami's POV**_

I was walking, that's all. Minding my own business, wondering what I could get Yugi for his birthday. I decided no cards this year.

"_Perhaps a pet? Yes, that's it, a dog. Yugi loves dogs. So does Grandpa. I love them more than Yugi does, actually. I'll get a Golden Retriever puppy. Not now, though; it's too early..."_

"**ZAKER!**"

"_What was that?"_ I thought. Whatever it was, it was coming from the park. Something in the back of my mind told me to go check it out.

"**BUDEN!**"

"What is that! Some kind of weird language!" I shouted aloud.

I didn't know how right I was…

Now I was running towards park, because smoke was coming from the playground. When I got there, I couldn't believe my eyes...

The playground **and** half the park were either on fire, or were covered with electric sparks. In one on the largest sandboxes, there were 4 people. 2 were children, the others were teenagers, a boy and a girl. The teens were holding books; one red, one maroon. The kids were the same gender as the person they were with. But the thing that set the little boy apart from the others was that he had on a dark blue dress with a white bow on the collar. He had blonde hair, orange eyes, and Yugi's look of innocence. His 'brother', I guessed, was different. He had my look of determination, and a head full of jet black hair.

"You better be careful," he started, "because Zatch and I are gonna send you packin'! Let's do it; **ZAKER!**"

What came next both surprised & scarred me half to death.

Thunderbolts came flying out of the little boy's mouth! His eyes had rolled up in his head when he had launched the attack, and it was headed straight towards the girls at the other side of the sandbox! I was too frightened to do anything, so I just stood there watching.

"Sorry," said the girl teen, "but you're attack won't work, and here's why; **BESUNDA!"**

"_Again with that language..."_ I thought. I didn't have time to think about anything else after that, because the little girl waved her right hand in a circular motion in front of her body, creating some kind of blue, circular shield. The next thing I knew, the thunder attack collided with the shield, was engulfed by the shield, and melted into it to make a glowing blue ball. Then the little girl used psychic powers, I guessed, to make it explode, sending electricity everywhere!

And a good portion was heading towards me...

A second later, I was hit with a force to rival the Shadow Realm. It made every part of my body burn as if I was being stabbed with a white-hot wire. The pain was so intense, that I wanted to die right then and there.

Then I felt nothing, and only saw darkness...

-------------------------

Hoped you liked it! Sorry it was short; it looks bigger on Microsoft Word (don't own).

Please review! All flames will be used to enhance Taylor's attacks later in the story! (**_FYI_**: Taylor is the girl Mamodo that uses the two B-word attacks)


	2. Trouble

Hello all! Snowy Egypt here saying... REVEIW **MY SOUL SINGS**! Shonen Shoujo Kid is becoming VERY depressed about this, so help her out! I command you! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Zatch Bell. I do own Bailey, Taylor, their spells, and all other spells in this story. (If that wasn't clear, when I say 'I don't own Zatch Bell, I mean the spells, too.)

(**_A/N:_** All spells, no matter who they belong to, are highlighted in bold.)

-------------------------

Trouble...

_**Kiyo's POV**_

This was just great. First, I find out that both Tia and Megumi are sick with the flu, and now I'm stuck in a mamodo battle! And Zatch and I were on out way to visit them, too. Now I have to fight Bailey and her mamodo, Taylor. Could this get any worse!

The answer would soon be, "Yes"...

First, Bailey used **Buden**; an attack that's kind of like Japanese firecrackers; times 10. Of course, Zatch and I used **Rashield** to reflect their attack back. That's why the park and playground were totaled. At least they chose to fight us on a Sunday. That's when nobody's at the park. But I figured, no, I knew that someone would walk by soon, so I had to end this battle, and fast.

"You better be careful," I started, "because Zatch and I are gonna send you packin'! Let's do it; **ZAKER!**"

The lighting attack came as strong as it has in the past. I had aimed it at her maroon-colored spellbook, hoping to burn it and end the battle. Too bad she saw it coming…

"Sorry," she said, "but you're attack won't work, and here's why; **BESUNDA!"**

**Besunda** is kind of like Taylor's version of **Rashield**, only it doesn't reflect the attack. It fuses with the shield to create an energy ball. Then, Taylor can detonate the sphere at will to make an explosion 2 times more powerful than **Bao Zakerga**, Zatch's newest attack.

And boy, was that an explosion…

I could do nothing but shield Zatch and the spellbook with my body as the attack engulfed the whole park. Well, at least some of it hit the park… I didn't know where the other portion went. Until Bailey pointed it out.

"Oh no, I-I d-didn't want for that to happen. T-That's why I ch-chose the p-p-park…on a S-Sunday…" she stuttered.

It wasn't until I turned around that I saw why she was so scared.

The **Zaker** spell had hit someone! The person had spiky hair, and was wearing dark purple pants and a blackish-bluish shirt that said, 'Out of order. Come back later.'

"KIYO, THE SPELL HIT THAT GUY! HE MAY BE HURT! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!" Zatch screamed.

"For now, lets get him back to the house." I told him.

While Zatch went over to the unconscious teen, I turned my attention back to my opponent.

"Bailey, we'll continue this match later, okay?"

"OK, but just promise me he'll be alright."

"Don't worry, he will be." I turned to my partner. "C'mon Zatch."

_**Zatch's POV**_

"Bye Taylor." I said quietly to my friend.

"See ya, Zatch." she replied.

Without another word, I quickly helped put the guy onto Kiyo's back. The next thing I knew, we running at high speed towards Kiyo's house, making sure that we didn't make anybody 'Sidewalk Roadkill'. I was so scared, that I was running faster than Kiyo. As if he knew what I was thinking, he shouted, "Don't worry, I'm right behind you!"

7 minuets later, we were back at home. As soon as I opened the door for him, he was upstairs, while I was in the living room telling Ms. Takamine what happened.

"I'm sure he's alright." she reassured me. "Why don't you grab some snacks just in case if he wakes up and is hungry?"

I went into the kitchen to fix up my favorite meal, YELLOWTAIL! That took about 10 min. Then…

"Hey Zatch! Come upstairs; he's waking up!"

"Coming, Kiyo!"

I put the food into the refrigerator and ran upstairs. Just like Kiyo said, our guest was coming around.

"Mmm… where…am I?" he asked.

"You're at my house, but that's not important." said Kiyo. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I think. Who are you?"

"My name's Kiyo Takamine."

"And I'm Zatch Bell! Pleased to meet you." I said, happy to see our guest was alright.

"What's your name?" Kiyo asked him.

"I don't know. Can you tell me?"

It was then Kiyo and I realized that out worst fear had come true.

Because of my spell, the person we had saved had lost his memory!

-------------------------

Liked it? Great! Now, for the reviewers:

**To Guess Who:** I know who you are, Julie, or should I say, LAKE SINCLAIR LOVER! (I'll call you later)

**To Shonen Shoujo Kid:** The episodes you're talking about are in the beggining of the series. The 1st one you talked about was about a Mamodo named Kolulu. She is taken in by a kind girl named Lori who finds Kolulu out in the rain, on the street. After she feeds, bathes, and clothes her, Lori gives Kolulu the title of 'Sister', since Lori's parents are too busy to spend time with her. A couple of days later, Lori finds Kolulu's spellbook, and finds out her secret. You see, Kolulu, in a way, is kind of like Yugi. Both are innocent, and both have other personalaties that like to fight. Anyway, at the end of the episode, after a battle that shouldn't hve been fought, Kolulu makes Zatch and Kiyo burn her book, thus, sending her back to the Mamodo World. T.T

For the second episode, the tall guy's name is Sheen. His mamodo is named Estros. Sheen is one of THE most kind-hearted people you will ever see on Zatch Bell. But because of Estros's lies, he almost convined Sheen to destroy the school who's old students (AKA when Sheen was in grade school) used to bully him. Almost... In the end, Sheen's good heart prevailed, and Zatch and Kiyo got To send Estros back to the Mamodo World! Hope that filled you in!

**To Wolfen-Ways:** Does BTW mean 'Back To Work'? I'm not use to internet lingo.

NOW THAT THAT'S DONE, I NEED MORE REVIEWS!

R&R!


End file.
